


Keeping Friends

by silverwing33



Series: venom [2]
Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Jess attempts to look after Venom at home. Not exactly an easy task.





	Keeping Friends

“Here we are, home sweet home! Are you hungry?…oh…actually…what do you eat?” Jess asked cautiously. She really hoped he wasn’t about to say her. That would be bad. Real, real bad! 

“Hungrrrrryyy” Came his response from inside her bag. He hadn’t come out yet. preferring to stay inside where it was warm, dark and cosy. He didn’t want to come out. 

“Uhuh…well, I have some meat, would you like that?” Jess offered him a steak of beef, wafting it near the bag to tempt him. 

“Nooo.” A little voice came out. 

“Hmm…what about…errr” Jess rifled through her grocery bag which held some vegetables, a few tins of fruit and a sheep's brain from the butchers to be used as part of an old family recipe. 

A sniffing, snuffling sound came from the bag as Venom slithered out onto the breakfast counter. His little face honing in on a nearby half eaten bar of chocolate. He shrieked in delight and nommed down on it with gusto. “MORE!” He yelled. 

“You like chocolate huh? I didn’t see that coming. I think I have some more in the cupboard somewh-HEY!” Venom delve into the overhead cupboard, flinging tins and various packets out of the way in search of more chocolate things. Soon the kitchen was a mess of food strewn about. Jess was not happy. She folded her arms and said “Are you satisfied now?! Now you’ve destroyed my kitchen?! Huh?!” 

“Sowwwy!” Came the response from deep inside the cupboard. “Is there any more?” He enquired cheekily as his little face peeked out at her. 

She glared back at him, “NO. THERE IS NOT! YOU’VE EATEN IT ALL!!” 

She shoved her hand into the cupboard and dragged him out. He struck out some sticky tendrils in resistance. But in the end, Jess managed to get him out, even if there were still parts of him attached to the cupboard. “Bad venom!” She scolded.


End file.
